


Get Down Here or I'm Coming Up There

by My_Furnace_Has_Wings



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I'm obsessed with the elf ears twitching to pick up sounds, Just wanted ot make something cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings
Summary: OC- Friday just wants a kiss but Aaravos is stuck in his book. Desperate times call for desperate measures.
Relationships: Aaravos x OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Get Down Here or I'm Coming Up There

**Author's Note:**

> Friday is an OC I created for this fandom.  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> Also, am I the only one who enjoys their little ear twitches? It's so cute!

Friday sat in her chair, the back of it used to lean forward and drape herself over it; half-heartedly glaring at the star-touched elf across the room from her. His eyes scanning the words of countless pages. He’d been pouring over books for days. She’d wanted to try something for a while now. It was always him that initiated things between them. Friday was almost wary of interrupting him with questions, often waiting to be prompted to ask in which case she would spill with queries. Sometimes tripping over her words as her mind raced. Her mouth trying to keep up with the thoughts that darted about. 

But that had been something she’d been working on. She considered herself proud of her ability to calm down and not get too worked up over little things. And Aaravos had even praised her for it as she got over little things. He himself didn’t need to worry about much, but he was always there in case she felt overwhelmed. Though, that had been a long time ago. Almost over a year. And they’d known each other for almost three years. They’d been together before the war had ended. Determined to keep their relationship a secret until the end. But of course, people suspected. And others blatantly knew.

Friday huffed as she recalled everyone admitting they already knew about the relationship she had with Aaravos. It had been embarrassing to think she’d been so sneaky only to be told she hid nothing. 

The huff had caught some of Aaravos’ attention. His ear flicked at the sound though his head did not turn, nor did his eyes wavering from their scanning. 

Sighing again just to see the reaction, Friday smiled warmly at the little twitch of his ear. It was something she found adorable. Little things like that that gave away his emotions. They often flicked unevenly when he was thinking or confused or felt uncomfortable. They flattened against his skull whenever he heard an unpleasant sound or was irritated with someone or something. His ears drooped when he was sad or clearly unamused or disappointed. They would flick quickly when he was planning something or found amusement in things or people.

Friday was still working on initiating the intimacy between them. All she wanted to do was kiss him. Walk up to him and kiss him. But he was busy. He was working. He never said she couldn’t do anything or that any place was out of bounds. But she had never explained what she wanted to do. So, how could he know? It wasn’t like she needed permission. She merely wasn’t sure she had the guts to do it. 

Another issue that often arose whenever she had tried to kiss him in the past couple of days had been the inevitable height difference. He could walk over and bend down. She couldn’t bend up. She couldn’t reach as high as she wanted. 

Friday idly tapped the back of her chair as she sat up a little and watched Aaravos. Still reading. Turning a page. His eyes would occasionally light up or narrow at something he read. He’d even scoffed at something as he read. Eyes closing as a smirk found its way easily onto his face. 

Friday’s fingers drummed quietly against the soft wood of the chair. Aaravos’ ears picking up the sound. His eyes furrowing. 

Was it something in the book? Or was it the insistent tapping?

If only she had a little extra height, she could at least reach his lips. But nooo, she had to be shorter. Was it an elf thing to be tall? Or was he just genetically lucky? Friday couldn’t even reach her favourite art books unless she stood on a chair to get them. Opting to put her art diaries up higher so Aaravos could walk up to the shelf and pluck a book out and start reading. 

Friday’s eyes widened as she considered the chair she sat on. Her fingers ceasing their musical drumming rhythm. She used the chair to reach higher places. 

Her eyes flitting over to her lover. Aaravos’ lips were a high place. She smirked as she considered it. Sucking in a deep breath to calm her nerves. She needed to not think. Just do. She stood and held her hands behind her back. 

“Aaravos, can you come here a moment?”

Too engrossed in his book that his reply was an absent-minded hum.

A disappointed frown etched its way onto Friday’s face. All she wanted was a god damn kiss that she had the guts to initiate. And dammit, she was going to get it. 

Sucking in another breath, Friday gripped the back of her chair and started to drag it across the floor; letting it scrape behind her as she stalked towards the star touched elf. Friday noticed the way Aaravos’ head snapped up and his ears flattened against his skull. His eyes found hers and he frowned. Unhappy with the harsh sound of the wood catching and squeaking on the polished floor.

Stopping in front of where Aaravos stood in front of a towering bookshelf with an assortment of philosophies and knowledge. Of epic tales and the victories of history and while Friday appreciated the vast amount of knowledge at her disposal, she was going to do this first. 

The book in his hands almost catching his attention again before Friday was climbing up onto the chair and standing in front of him. One of his hands immediately went to her waist to steady her. Eyes a little wide as he watched. She stood a little higher than him for once. The book in his other hand, still open on the page he’d been reading. 

The determined frown on her face had Aaravos raising a brow in silent query. She lost that fiery look but not her courage as she gently cupped his cheek, stroking her thumb across his glittering freckles. Leaning down, closing her eyes as she ghosted her lips over his. Smiling when she felt him move forward and up onto his toes to make their lips meet properly. 

Friday smiled again as she took hold of his horns at their base for some stability, leaning down more. Feeling Aaravos’ hand tighten on her waist. A loud thud echoed but she didn’t have time to pull back to look for the source when Aaravos’ other hand wove around her and hugged her stomach to his chest.


End file.
